A Whiterose Holiday
by STRQ
Summary: As Ruby and Weiss "celebrate" their first holiday together as a married couple, they both think back to their first holiday together. Ruby x Weiss. Mentions of Sexual Content, Descriptions of Partial Nudity. Holiday Themed


Weiss grabbed Ruby in a hug, spinning around with her until they tripped and fell onto the couch, giggling like little girls. Thy had just finished decorating their tree, glowing lights and glittering tinsel, shiny bright ornaments. They were soon to be celebrating their first Christmas together, in the house they had chosen together. All around the house were decorations, Ruby's decision, as Weiss would have just done a tree. Looking around though, Weiss was glad she had listened. The house looked beautiful, decorations absolutely everywhere, in true Ruby fashion. Speaking of which, the smaller girl was snuggled up against Weiss. Weiss gently ran her hand through Ruby's hair, straightening the mess slightly. She hadn't really changed much since their time at Beacon, besides becoming taller than Weiss, even when Weiss wore heels.

As they lay together on the couch, Weiss slowly moved her hands...elsewhere. They were both dressed similarly, in warm wooly sweaters and sweatpants. A sweater that looked great on

Ruby, but at the moment, would look even better off of her. Slowly, Weiss slipped her hands up under Ruby's sweater, moving the sweater up as well until she could pull it off. Once it was off Ruby shook the hair out of her face. Recently she had let it grow out a bit, and Weiss loved to run her hands through the messy locks.

One her face was clear intention, Ruby dipped her head down, kissing Weiss gently on the lips, slipping her arms into Weiss's sleeves. Under her sweater she had been wearing a plain black tank top, the straps of which were slipping off her shoulders. Weiss gently pulled her arms back removing her lover's arms from her sleeves before running a hand through her hair again, resting it on the back of her head, pulling her into a passionate kiss while her other hand slipped under her top, moving up her chest.

Ruby moaned into the kiss, her own hands working on Weiss's clothes. After a few minutes of intermittent kissing and clothing removal, the two gently rolled over giggling and gasping a bit as their bodys rubbed togther. Despite being adults and having been married for almost a year, the two were still hesitant in bed, still leaning. Weiss believed, and Ruby had agreed, that sex should be for special occasions, or if they were both needy.

Now, on top of Ruby, Weiss nudged Ruby's head aside with hers, trailing kisses down Ruby's neck to her collar, where she lingered, niping the skin a bit to leave small marks. Ruby loved it when Weiss did that, but she could tell the shivers were from more than just pleasure. She got up, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch, and covered Ruby, before picking her up and, using the small remote on the mantle, turned the fireplace on. She lay Ruby down in front of the fire, before crawling on top of her.

"Thanks Weiss…." Weiss smiled down at her. She was so in love with her. She was a small hyperactive dolt, but she was Weiss's small hyperactive dolt. As she began entwining with her lover, their bodies twitching with the spikes of pleasure, she couldn't help thinking of the first time she had ever experienced a "Ruby Christmas"

0-0-0-0-0 Then 0-0-0-0-0

Weiss's really didn't want the day to end. After this last final exam, they would have to pack up and head back to their families for winter break. She knew that her father wouldn't be happy to see her, and she wasn't looking forward to seeing her bratty little brother either, especially since Winter, her sister not the season, wouldn't get time off from her job until Christmas Eve, a whole two weeks from now. But after she finished and was heading back to their dorm to pack, wondering how bad it would be, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Weiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss!"

Only one person could possibly be so annoying yet heartwarming at the same time. She was turning to look back when Ruby slammed into her, and she lost her footing on the frost covered ground. Luckily she hadn't been on the concrete, which was far too treacherous for her heeled boots, but still it did knock the wind out o her.

"Ruby..wh- what are you doing?! You could have broken by spine"

Ruby only looked apologetic for a moment before returning to an almost maniac excitement "Weiss! Can you come with me?!"

Weiss was confused about what she meant "umm, Ruby I kind of have to pack to get ready to leave"

Ruby's smile (why did that smile make her feel so strange….) didn't change though, only becoming brighter "That's what I mean! Would your family mind if you came over to visit with me and Yang. Blake already said no so I hope at least you'll come, especially since Yang decided to go visit with Blake until like, basically Christmas Day."

"I-...you-...wha-..." Weiss was speechless. She had never been invited to visit anyone's home before, at least not for such a reason as wanting her around just to have her around. "Uhhh...yeah that would be fine...but could you...get off of me now?"

Ruby hopped up immediately, before helping Weiss up as well. "O-oh right...sorry about that" she said as Weiss brushed dirt off of herself. Then she grabbed Weiss's hand, pulling her back to their dorm at double speed to pack. The whole while leaving Weiss confused about her feelings.

0-0-0-0-0

As they rode the airship to Patch, Weiss tried to sort out her mind. Next to her Ruby was listening to music on her headphones (sounded like heavy rock, probably Casey Lee Williams) while gently swinging her legs back and forth. Weiss had been feeling oddly toward Ruby for some time now. Their first year she had been so insufferable, constantly annoying her with her loudness and inane love towards sweets. But after their second year started... perhaps it was how she had left her family that year, saying she wished she hadn't come home, or maybe Ruby had just really grown that much, but when she had first walked in she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of her. Ruby had been placing her clothes in the drawers, and she could hear Yang taking a shower (she took one any time she thought her hair needed cleaning) and apparently Ruby hadn't heard her come in. Weiss had just stood there, looking at how….curvaceous she looked. Her shapely thighs, and even with her cape on Weiss could see the shape of her hips, and most drool inducing, was as Ruby bent to place something in a lower drawer she saw….dear god she had certainly filled out in the chest...apparently both her and Yang had good mothers. For an absolutely insane moment Weiss had imagined sneaking up to Ruby, grabbing those hips and just-

she shook herself, looking around the airship, no one noticed that she was blushing furiously, as there were only a few other people, too caught up in their own things. Looking out the window she watched as clouds passed, the realized they were already descending. Patch wasn't that far after all, but she had been remembering the long flight to Atlas. She was going to get Ruby's attention to tell her they were arriving, but before she could she said, much louder than necessary "OH we are arriving!" before turning off her headphones, and pulling Weiss to the front so they could be the first ones off.

0-0-0-0-0

Ruby had insisted they walk to their house rather than taking a taxi, saying that even if they did thy would still have to walk a bit anyway so why waste money, then took off before Weiss could say anything. Overall it wasn't that bad of a walk, though it got better once they got to the forest path, under cover from the cutting wind. Finally, after about half an hour they reached Ruby's house. It was a rather large house, she thought, for just three people, but she didn't mind. It looked to be absolutely glowing with warmth. Ruby led her inside, kicking off her boots, calling out that she was home to her dad. Weiss removed her boots in a more careful manner, placing them next to Ruby's, placing her coat next to Ruby's hood on the coat rack.

Then she met Ruby's dad, who was in the kitchen with another man who had a red cape similar to Ruby's. Ruby introduced her to the, her dad, Tai, looked and acted just like Yang, same warm demeanor, same terrible sense of humor. The other man she called Uncle Qrow, who she had heard of, apparently he was the one who had taught Ruby. after catching up with her dad for a bit, Ruby told her to follow her to where she would be staying for the break. Upstairs she walked down the hall to a Door on the right, where there was a bed with red sheets, the other with yellow.

"This is mine and Yang's old room. weeeell...Yang's old room, she stays in the other room on this floor now. I...hope you don't mind...once Yang gets back she will be taking her room, so you'd end up here anyway...is...that all right?"

Weiss looked at the beds, around at the room, at Ruby standing there nervously "It's wonderful"

0-0-0-0-0 Christmas Eve 0-0-0-0-0

Over the last two weeks Weiss had had the best December of her entire life. Tai was an amazing father, and even Qrow, though a drunk, was….cool. She could see why Ruby looked up to him. She had begged to see his scythe again and when he just handed her a sword as tall as she was, she was confused, until Ruby activated the lever in the handle, the blade segmenting curving and the handle extending into a much different scythe than her own Crescent Rose. apparently Ruby was just as good with her Uncle's scythe as her own, because even though it's style was different she still handled i like an expert, she even did some basic work with it in sword form, though not quite as impressive.

In that time, she had realized that with every passing day spent with Ruby and every night spent sleeping 6 feet from her, she was falling more and more in love with her. Whether it was chopping firewood with her, cleaning dishes after meals, or decorating the christmas tree with her, she couldn't take her eyes off the girl. The real surprise came two days before Christmas Eve, when her father had pulled her aside. Ruby had just left with her Uncle to do what they has said was annual Grim clearing, she would have offered help but she hadn't brought much dust rounds for Myrtenaster, and they said it could be intense.

"So Weiss...what exactly do you plan on doing?" he had asked.

"Uhhmm...w-what?"

"It's pretty obvious. You really like my daughter. So do you plan on telling her? She talks about you all the time you know. And don't worry, everyone here is perfectly ok with whoever Ruby chooses to date, male or female"

"I-I-I..uhh…" he had put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just...take care of her alright? As long as you make her happy, that makes me happy"

Now she was here, Christmas Eve, Ruby had been getting steadily more excited all day, dancing around the house, even singing a bit to herself. She had quite a nice singing voice Weiss though. She definitely though it was better than hers. Her dad and uncle had left hours ago to go out for Christmas drinks with friends of theirs, and Weiss had just been waiting for Ruby to be done with the shower so she could use it. Finally she got out. Usually she had been getting dressed n her pajamas in the bathroom, but as weiss was getting up to go walk in she realized that her pajama top was left completely open. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she turned and dashed into the bathroom. Leaning against the door she heard Ruby giggling "Sorry Weiss...some of the buttons fell off, I didn't realize you'd be there so quick, I thought you'd still be in the room and I could ask you to hand me a replacement." Weiss didn't have anything to say to that. Locking the door behind her she quickly disrobed, jumping into the shower, trying to cool off in the water. Even with the water at the coldest she still felt extremely hot, the thoughts of Ruby's bare chest still prominent in her mind, appearing whenever she closed her eyes. When she got out, dressing in her nightgown, she slowly walked back to the room, eyes firmly on the floor, face still bright red. Though it was only 8:30, she got into the left bed, and pulled the covers over her head.

0-0-0-0-0

Weiss looked at the clock. 11:30 pm. She sighed. She had thought showering was difficult, sleeping proved impossible. Like with her shower but worse, every time she tried, now she imagined Ruby beng naked, below her, all hers and she could- she could actually feel Ruby. while she had been distracted with her fantasies, Ruby had gotten out of her ben and slipped next to Weiss. Weiss could feel her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Weiss….Weiss…" her voice was soft, almost like a puur. Just the sound sent tingles running down her to mention that Ruby's chest pressing against her back was driving her crazy.

"What...Ruby…"

"Do you….like me?"

Not at all what she had expected. She had thought it would be something unimportant, or silly. Countless times both at Beacon and during her stay here Ruby had done the same thing, waking her up in the middle of the night to ask some crazy question that could have waited until morning. She had asked Yang and she had told her that that was just how Ruby was. She sometimes had no filter and just asked whatever came to mind. She rolled over in Ruby's arms to face her, also backing up so there was a bit of space between them. She remembered what Ruby's father had said. Remembered her own feelings the past year, and looking at Ruby's face she knew exactly what her answer was.

Pulling herself and Ruby more to the center f the bed, she rolled on top of Ruby, before dipping her head down, capturing Ruby's lips with her own. They parted for a moment, Ruby looking surprised, before looking possibly the happiest Weiss had ever seen her. They kissed again, longer, deeper, pausing only for Ruby to breathe, before connecting again. But at 11:50, Ruby, breathless, pulled back. "I-...we should...really get to sleep…"

Weiss looked at the clock. She still had 10 minutes before Christmas Day. "Not yet…" Ruby looked excited yet hesitant. Weiss say up, sow straddling Ruby's hips. She really liked how this position felt. Then, one at time, she carefully unbuttoned Ruby's dark pajama top, though leaving it still mostly covering her. Once the very top button was undone, she stared into Ruby's eyes, asking permission, and finding it given, seeing the trust that Weiss would be kind. Weiss opened her top, once again seeing her beautiful breasts, in the minimal light filtering in from the window. Slightly shaking, Weiss gently placer her hands just over the two beautiful round orbs, before, biting her lip, and Ruby breathing hard, she grabbed them, squeezing gently. Ruby's back arched, as she let out a whispered moan. Weiss was entranced with how her eyes seemed to be pools of liquid silver, reflecting the moonlight so down, still massaging her breasts, she pulled her into another kiss, moaning as she felt Ruby's hands running up her thighs. Then the clock beeped, signaling Midnight, and they jumped, moving apart. Blushing, each one returned to their beds, Ruby buttoning up her shirt, still feeling as if her heart were beating a thousand beats per minutes.

Outside, it was snowing

0-0-0-0-0 Present Day 0-0-0-0-0

Ruby lay, feeling Weiss tracing circles on her back. In front of her the fire still flickered sending its warmth out over her, in contrast to the cool feel of Weiss's hands on her back. It was a nice balance. After a while she felt Weiss's cool lips on the nape of her neck, and she turned, feeling the pleasant ache throughout her body, and gently pecked her wifes lips. Raising up a hand to gently caress her face. She could tell by the look in her eyes that she too was remembering their first Christmas together. Weiss placed her hand over Ruby's, and Ruby looked at their wedding rings, weiss had insisted they get specific ones, Ruby's being white gold, Weiss's red gold. Inscribed on both were their names and emblems, intertwined with fine lines of shining platinum. The rings had been custom made by the world's finest jeweler,and Weiss had refused to ever let Ruby know how much it had cost.

Eventually they got up from the fireplace, Weiss folding the blanket, Ruby pulling on Weiss's sweater, before gasping and running to the window. Following her, putting Ruby's sweater on with an exasperated smile (Ruby wore Weiss's clothes any chance she had) and looked to see what had Ruby so entranced. "Look Weiss….it's snowing…." Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby, resting her chin on her shoulder, watching the snow gently fall with her. Ever since their first holiday together, all those years ago, they had always at least watched the first snowfall together, or if possible, gone out and enjoyed it together. Something about watching the white flakes fall to the ground, each individual, but together creating something greater, seemed to resonate within the candy-cane like pair. They looked at one another.

They were happy.


End file.
